Dragon Fist
or |class=Rush Attack |similar='Beast Roar Dragon Hammer Dragon Kamehameha King Hydra Spirit of Saiyans Penetrate! Soaring Dragon Strike Blast Fist Shenron Blast Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike' }} , also known as , is an incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. This technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than Goku himself. Overview Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon (referred to as "golden, shining dragon") which bears a great resemblance to Shenron and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole, hence the name "Dragon Fist". Usage and Power Goku first uses the attack as a Super Saiyan 3 against HirudegarnDragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995, and he later uses the Dragon Fist in his normal form against Super 17Dragon Ball GT episode 47, "The Greatest Surprise", and in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 57, "The One-Star Dragon" and Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" The technique directly kills Hirudegarn, mortally wounds Super 17 (allowing Goku to vaporize the evil Android by firing a Kamehameha at his opponent), and obliterates the two Shadow Dragons (though Omega Shenron regenerates). Goku's usage of the Dragon Fist in Dragon Ball GT shows that the move's origins might hail from the first ''Dragon Ball'' anime and might be an updated version of the technique Goku uses to kill King Piccolo. The execution of the move is virtually identical, minus the initial Kamehameha and a golden dragon appears as Goku's inner powers instead of a silhouette of a Great Ape. The "Super" Dragon Fist appears in usage by Goku as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku punches through Eis, immobilizing the Shadow Dragon to fall at Goku's feet. Then, Goku punches Eis in the back, erupting in a brutal explosion of the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the city, it then comes crashing down onto the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Goku later uses a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist to ensnare and then blow apart Omega Shenron. It seemed that the attack defeated Omega, but the mighty Shadow Dragon was able to regenerate via Rage Shenron's regeneration ability. Variations * - A variation where Goku performs two spin kicks forward. Appears in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. *'Super Dragon Fist' – A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. **'Godlike Dragon Fist' - A variation of Dragon Fist even stronger than Super Dragon Fist that appears as a Special Move that can be learned by Kid Goku, Super Saiyan 3 GT Goku, Coohan, Gomas, Gorillin, and Stabba in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Dragon Hammer' – A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'Shenron Blast' – An attack in which Super Saiyan Goku combines the power of the Dragon Balls and Shenron with the Kamehameha. Used in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. *'Super Dragon Twin Fists' - Variation used to destroy Janemba in his first form. *'EX Dragon Fist' – A powerful variation used by some characters in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances In the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragonball Evolution and Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is a High Speed Rush called or ; in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Budokai 2). Goku lunges with a short body charge, followed by a take-down hooking punch, a turning backhand that launches the foe, then with an uppercut, followed by an inward upward-aimed spin kick to strike the foe away. As the foe is flying back, Goku palms forward at them from afar with a Kiai from his following arm. The technique is often used in his Kaio-ken state, but he can also access it in his Super Saiyan form and beyond. In the Evolution game, Goku cannot follow it up with teleporting rushes, due to the lack of a flight system in the game. In the first Budokai game however, it is instead a simple rapid attacking flurry of strikes, and does not gain its unique use and animation until Budokai 2. Most of the time, the attack in later games is a different technique from the original Dragon Fist. In Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension however, the animation for the attack is simply two of Goku's normal punch attacks in a two-hit combination as he rushes forward; in that said game, he also has a variation of it called the , where he performs two spin kicks forward. Dragon Fist the one of the few rush attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series capable of being executed against giant characters, such as Great Apes and Lord Slug's Great Namekian form, since Goku first used it against the giant demon Hirudegarn. The method which killed Eis Shenron is Super Saiyan 4 Goku's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this version, Goku strikes a fighting pose before dashing instantly at his foe and kicking into the air. Then, he proceeds to deliver a brutal punch to the gut, which makes the target drop to the ground. Finally, Goku charges the Dragon Fist and strikes the foe's back with it summoning the huge dragon with an aura of flames around it. After the dragon circles the skies it then comes crashing down onto the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Dragon Fist can be used against the giant boss Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi by pressing the correct button commands, which finishes the fight; the attack is shown finishing Hirudegarn off in a CGI cutscene, different than most cutscenes in the game, which were similar in style to the anime. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) is able to use this attack (even though he never used it in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn or in Dragon Ball GT). The Dragon Fist appears as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse under the name Super Dragon Fist. It is different from other appearances in that it is a short range 3-hit combo attack and lacks the golden dragon entirely. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Goku used the Dragon Fist as a Super Saiyan Blue in the final fight with Mira in his Final Form, which he uses to pierce through Mira's body, allowing Goku to remove Tokitoki's Egg, enabling the Future Warrior to finish Mira off with a Super Kamehameha without destroying the egg which contains time for a new universe. This attack is one of Goku's Ultimate Skills in his normal, GT, and Super Saiyan 4 forms. This technique can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday) for 200 TP Medals. In Xenoverse 2, the user initiates the attack with a roundhouse kick to knock them away, allowing the user to transform into the golden dragon which then rushes towards the opponent, penetrating through them (like how GT Goku used it on Super 17). After performing the attack the user will revert to their normal form and briefly stand for dramatic effect. If the roundhouse kick portion of the attack is dodged or the opponent guards, the attack will fail and the actual Dragon Fist portion of the attack is not performed. Additionally, Super Dragon Fist from Xenoverse returns as a Super Skill used by Goku and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a learnable Special Move for Kid Goku after he reaches a certain level. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is performed in a manner identical to how GT Goku used it to defeat Super 17. Its use by Kid Goku is somewhat odd, as he is Goku from the time period he was training under Kami. Presumably it is both a reference to Kid Goku's similar technique and the Dragon Fist's use by GT Goku. In addition to Goku it is also used by other characters such as the female Saiyan Stabba. Dragon Fist has two stronger variations that utilize the same attack animation but have greater range and attack power which become available to learn as users level up. The first is Super Dragon Fist which is stronger than Dragon Fist. The second is Godlike Dragon Fist which is even stronger than Super Dragon Fist. Dragon Fist Explosion is available as Kid Goku's Meteor Attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. The attack differs depending on how many teammates Kid Goku has left. If both partners are still in play, the attack will be similar to how he destroyed Super 17 via a Dragon Fist through the opponent and a Kamehameha finisher. If at least one teammate has been knocked out, the move changes so that upon connecting the opening kick, Goku will transform into his Super Saiyan 4 state and perform a full Dragon Fist Explosion ending with the stricken opponent exploding. Dragon Fist is one of Goku's learnable skills in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. It starts with Goku lunging forth to blow back his target with an upwards palm strike, then throwing forth the dragon to assault his opponent in a brief tornado of draconic rage. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Рю Кен es:Puño del Dragón de:Ryuken Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques